1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for configuring computer networking devices, such as repeaters, routers, and switches. More particularly, the invention pertains to an inexpensive modification of such network devices, enabling existing operational status light emitting diodes (LEDS), to perform a configuration function, during a secondary mode of operation, through the use of a panel-mounted configuration switch and an internal mode controller.
2. Description of Prior Art
Computer networking devices typically include LEDS to convey basic information about the operational state of the device. This information embraces, for example, global, per port activity, per port or global collision, and per port link status. Owing to the fact that these networking devices have many ports, large numbers of LEDS are usually grouped in a common area on the face panel of the device. These LEDS may also be positioned over or adjacent, the port with which they are associated. They are also typically arranged in a configuration which resembles that of the group of ports, to facilitate a visual association between the LED actuation and the respective port activity.
Prior to initial use and thereafter, network devices must be configured to tailor their operation to the users needs. For example, the user may desire to enable or disable a given port, clear a previously entered security password, or select a different mode of device operation. One way such configuration operations were previously undertaken, was through the use of a separate, dedicated console port, interconnected to a standard computer terminal or a stand-alone computer. The prior art also teaches the use of a remote network station to access the network device through any of its ports, and perform configuration operations.
However, the use of separate computers or network stations may not be practical for field operations, or other circumstances where this external equipment is not readily available. Moreover, it is desirable to eliminate the additional cost of such external equipment, if the simple configuration procedures contemplated herein could be accomplished otherwise.
Not all prior art configuration systems have relied upon external devices. For example, prior art teaches the use of recessed reset buttons on the front panels of network devices. However, only the device reset function could be performed by the user. The prior art also includes network devices having alpha-numeric displays on their front panels. A user accessible button or switch initiates a configuration mode, and a configuration operation is shown on the display. The user may parse sequentially through different "screens", to select and perform a configuration operation. While this arrangement is convenient, it adds considerable cost and complexity to the network device.